Danger of the Unknown
by Dimitri's Secret Lover
Summary: All Evelyn Auguste ever wanted was to be normal. She just wanted to be safe and loved. [oneshot]


Evelyn POV

I am cold and alone. I've been alone since I turned sixteen. On my sixteenth birthday, I was kidnapped by mad scientists. They claimed I had magic, but I was clueless. They locked me in a cell and kept telling me to work my magic. I was clueless. Some scientists came into my cell to try to make me work magic. They asked me questions, I was clueless. They poked me, I was annoyed. One scientist even grabbed my arms and tried to guide them into hand gestures. Now I was mad. Things started exploding around me, the refrigerator, the sink, the toilet, anything with water in it. After the third thing exploded, the scientists backed off. Now they only watch from the window, leaving me cold and alone.

Declan POV

I traveled to California looking for a young teenage girl. Her name was Evelyn Auguste. She disappeared from her home a year ago. No one could find her since, but not everyone could follow the trail of magic. I am part of the Moroi, a group of supernaturals who are trained to protect the innocent and kill those who threaten exposure. I was hunting Evelyn to prevent her from revealing magic. If scientists found out what real magic was they might try to harness it, and use it for world domination. Worse, they'd start to capture other supernaturals. Evelyn, had to disappear from the face of the earth, for everyone's safely, human and supernatural alike.

I finally located Evelyn in an underground laboratory in San Diego, CA. I entered the lab disguised as a young scientist. When I asked to be admitted into Evelyn's cell, the other scientists looked at me like I was crazy. I wondered what Evelyn's power was, considering the scientists seemed pretty afraid. The first time I visited her, she was silent, she just stood there and stared. Then she started shouting and screaming. The sink in the bathroom exploded and I left her cell. I continued to visit her everyday, slowing gaining her trust. I soon found out that her power was over water, but she couldn't control it. Each time we got into an argument, something exploded. She had serious temper issues. As time passed, we grew very close; I think she was growing on me. "What am I thinking," I thought, "she's seven years younger than me." I decided that the sooner the mission was over, the better. After a week of earning her trust, I revealed to her that I was here to help her escape, keeping her execution out of the picture.

Evelyn POV

It's been a year since I last saw my family. A year since I last saw sunlight. A year since I last talked to normal people. A year since I was normal. On my seventeenth birthday, I was surprised to see someone walk into my cell. He wasn't anyone I've seen before. I looked up at him, just to tell him to go away, but then I saw his eyes. They were gold, just like my own. I never saw anyone else with gold eyes before. As I stared into his eyes, I felt like I could trust him. I didn't feel cold anymore, not with those eyes watching me. I snapped out of my daydream, he had spoken. "What?" I said, feeling like an idiot.

"Hello Evelyn. My name is Declan. How are you?" he said, extending his hand for a handshake.

I was locked in a cell and he has the nerve to ask me how are you! Does he know what it feels like to be trapped in a box, feeling cold and alone! I was getting angry. I could feel my blood temperature boiling. Suddenly, I heard a crash. I turned around, the sink had exploded again. When I turned back to look at him he was gone. I was cold and alone again.

From that day forward, Declan visited me in my cell everyday. I soon became used to his presence and became more comfortable around him. I always felt safe when he was near. We talked about mundane things, sometimes getting into arguments. For some strange reason, all of Declan's visits ended with an argument. We would fight about something and then something would explode. While I was preoccupied with the explosion, Declan would slip out of my cell and disappear.

A week after the day we met, I wanted to tell Declan something important. Well, important to me. I was in love with him. He was the only one who treated me like a real person and who could make me feel safe. When he came that day, we both said the words, "I have something important to tell you." I hoped he was going to tell me he loved me too. "You go first," I said. Then he said the words I never thought I'd hear, "I'm here to break you out of this dreadful place."

Declan POV

Evelyn was speechless. She stood there with her eyes wide and her mouth open. It was actually kind of cute. I walked over to her a put a hand over her shoulder. For once, something didn't explode around us. I thought she was going into shock. Then she started speaking again. "When can we leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," I said. "I will come to your cell as usual. Then a passage way will open in this room leading directly outside. I'll give you more details tomorrow. I'm afraid that they have cameras watching your cell." After those words, I left. I know it was rude to just leave her like that but if I stayed any longer I might not leave until our escape tomorrow. The tension around us was just too strong.

Evelyn POV

I couldn't wait to get out of here. What startled me is that Declan just left after he told me what could be the best news I've ever heard. I was feeling happy for once. I changed into the clothes I wore when I was kidnapped. I didn't want any memories of this place. After that, I started pacing, waiting impatiently for Declan to come back. While pacing, I realized I never told him what I wanted to tell him. "I'll tell him tomorrow before we escape," I thought. He had to know because now it seemed like he wanted to spend as little time as possible with me. There was a weird glint in his eye, like he was feeling guilty of something. "I ask him about it when this is all over," I thought.

Declan POV

When I returned to Evelyn's cell the next day she was trying to say something, but I cut her off. I had a pretty good idea of what those words were. "In about ten seconds, there is going to be a tunnel, as soon as it opens, you have to run through it with me. Alright?" I said.

"Okay, but how is this tunnel going to…" Suddenly, there was a rumbling in the ground. The tunnel was now open.

"Come on, we have to hurry! The scientists might come after us any minute!" We ran as fast as we could through the dark, damp tunnel. After a while, we finally saw light ahead. I ran faster, pulling Evelyn along with me. Finally, we were out of the tunnel. The tunnel ended at a dark alley. When we were out, I realized I couldn't go through with the plan. I couldn't kill her. I think I was falling in love with her. I closed the tunnel. Evelyn stared at me, out of breath, "How…did…you…do…that?" she asked. I wasn't sure how to start. It'd be easier if I could just take her to the training school so she wouldn't be a threat anymore.

"Do you believe in magic Evelyn?"

"No! Of course not, magic is something that comes from a fairy tale. I don't even know why I was captured! When I woke up in my cell they told me to work my magic. I had no idea what they meant! I mean, sure I have some temper issues and some things have broken accidently around me but does that count as magic?" shouted Evelyn.

That wasn't the start I was hoping for but I had to try explaining this to her. "Come here. Stand right there and don't move." I said. I moved back and closed my eyes. I imagined that area of the ground lifting up. Opening my eyes, I saw Evelyn still standing there, the ground barely lifted. I lifted the ground higher until Evelyn realized she was floating and started screaming. I quickly brought her down, if she didn't stop screaming, someone was going to notice them. I wrapped my arms around her. Once she was in my arms, Evelyn stopped screaming. Then she demanded, "How did you do that too?"

"It's magic. It runs through all of us, some people have more magic than others, like you and me."

Evelyn POV

I was scared and angry. There was no way magic was real. I had to convince myself that magic wasn't real. "That's not possible. People can't make things float on their own; neither can they close up a hole in the ground." I shook my head knowing I was wrong. It was pounding, I was losing control.

"There's one more thing to me rescuing you," he said, sneaking up behind me and grabbing me. "I was supposed to kill you after we got out of there, but I can't do it. You're too amazing to kill. Think about what your power could be used for if you got trained. You could be one of the most powerful Moroi out there."

"You…were supposed to…kill…me?" my temper was rising, I pulled away.

"Yeah, but your potential was too great and…"

I started shouting, "You were sent to kill me! What kind of creature are you? You look like a saint, you act like a saint, a hero who saves people, but really you're just a trained assassin. Is that your trick, get you're prey to trust you and then kill them!" my control was about to burst. I now knew what Declan meant by magic running in people's veins. It was like pure energy pulsing through you.

"I'm not a saint, nor an assassin. I only hunt those who are a danger to my people. Those who threaten to reveal the truth behind magic. Those hurt others."

"Then why kill me! I never hurt anyone! I never thought to kill anyone! I never even knew I had powers!"

"You were threatening exposure, but I can't kill you, I…" At those words Declan started choking. Then he started coughing up food, water, blood, and soon his body exploded! Blood soaked the walls of the alley and there were puddles of food and water everywhere. The ground started to shake; it was absorbing the exploded body parts and blood. Taking back the gifts it gave away to this amazing person. The one thing that remained was his head. I went to take a closer look at Declan's head. "He was trying to say something while dying," I thought. Staring at his head I imagined the words…I love you.

Imagining Declan saying those words, I broke down. I started sobbing and sobbing. Soon a pool of water formed around me. "I've killed the only person who could've cared about me, the only person who could have saved me. The only person who could've brought me back to life." I said to myself. "I am dangerous. The Moroi were right to send someone to kill me, I shouldn't be living." Looking at my hands, which were pulsing with power, I said to myself, "I'm coming Declan."


End file.
